


Looks good on you, though.

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, My First Fanart, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: Grinning in spite of the tone, Steve looked up. “I like it anyway. And I like my hat.”Barnes smiled a genuine smile at that. “Well, you needed somethin’ to keep the sun off,” he said, before reaching out to smack the brim, knocking the hat down low on Steve’s face. “Looks good on you, though.”The compliment sent a thrill through Steve that no candy from Peggy Carter could touch. He was sure he was blushing straight down to his toes. “Well, thanks,” he mumbled.





	Looks good on you, though.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Placement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634634) by [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy). 



Chapter 4: The ravishing beauties of June  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/sevenmarie/46691529025/in/dateposted-public/)

  
Image description: short, skinny Steve rogers in 19th century garb (button up shirt, suspenders, trousers) wearing a new hat while rubbing the back of his neck nervously and holding a ball of yarn and needles in his other hand. Bucky Barnes, also wearing 19th century attire (similar to Steve but with the addition of a well worn hat), smiles and reaches towards the brim of the had with his other hand on his hip.


End file.
